When We Met
by Reserpine
Summary: Inuyasha's life is slipping down the drain. He's had enough and runs away on a train... only - he's not at peace. This nagging wench on the train decides to turn his world upside down! InuKag Rated T for language and innuendos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha does not belong to me. The movie "Jab We Met" is not my property. This story is an adaptation of the movie.

**Summary** : Inuyasha's life is slipping down the drain. He's had enough and runs away on a train.... only - he's not at peace. This nagging wench on the train decides to turn his world upside down!

* * *

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he sat at the board meeting of his company. His mind was wandering away as he thought about his ex-fiancé.

'_Kikyo…' _He blinked.

Every member of the board looked at him intently. He had been fidgeting in his chair throughout the meeting. Inuyasha got up and said, "Continue the meeting without me. I have some important things to attend to."

He put on his coat and walked out of his office, with a dull ache stinging his broken heart. He couldn't believe that his first love had dumped him to marry _another _guy. He was in a daze as he reached the train station. While waiting for any train to arrive, his thoughts led back to his misfortunate love life.

Inuyasha waited impatiently in the restaurant where he had fixed a date with Kikyo. She was already an hour late. The bell tingled as she walked into the restaurant . He was about to question her tardiness when she threw their engagement ring at his face. He was shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kikyo replied calmly, "We're through Inuyasha."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" yelled Inuyasha, unable to check his temper.

"It means that I don't love you anymore. You are a complete loser. Why? Because you never gave a dman about me. Because you don't even have the ability to run a company successfully. How are you going to take care of me?" asked Kikyo and smiled at Inuyasha's blanched face.

"But –"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You know that your company is at loss for a few years now. I do not wish to marry a man who can't handle his responsibilities."

"So you're just going to walk away? Can't you even give me a chance to prove myself?" pleaded Inuyasha, knowing that what Kikyo said was true.

"Inuyasha, I've already got someone else. So just move on." And she turned and walked out of his life.

He sighed as those painful moments repeatedly flashed through his head. _ I want out. _

With heavy thoughts, Inuyasha parked his car in front of the old railway station in Kyoto. He got out of the car, placed his money, credit cards and car keys on top of the car and entered the railway station. He chose this one because it took long hours for these trains to reach their destination, and he wanted to feel as though he was going far, far away.

He didn't buy a ticket. He didn't care. He sat near a window and gazed out.

_I've had enough. _Inuyasha told himself. He knew he was running away from his company, his ex-girlfriend, his life. Its not like he had any other options…

* * *

This is my first shot at writing. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. Review only if you want to.

Regards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha does not belong to me. The movie "Jab We Met" is not my property. This story is an adaptation of the movie.

**Summary** : Inuyasha's life is slipping down the drain. He's had enough and runs away on a train... only - he's not at peace. This nagging wench on the train decides to turn his world upside down!

* * *

_This can't be happening to me! I'm going to miss the train!_

She ran across the station as fast as she could, her long ebony tresses flowing wildly behind her and her luggage hurting those around her. Azure eyes glanced at the time with deep fear and uncertainty.

For the 21 year old woman, missing the train was a complete and absolute disaster. She loved travelling by train and had done so for every journey in her life within Japan. Just out of Tokyo University with her Archaeology major, she was returning home to Sapporo. The journey was long and would span over an entire night. She had mentally rejoiced at the thought and booked the ticket immediately. Every trip in the train made her feel like a child at heart.

Coming back to the present - she was in a hurry. Not the most organised person in the world, she packed in the last minute and had more bags than necessary. And for the first time in her life, she was about to miss a train. Those were the only thoughts haunting her mind. She definitely wasn't going to let that happen.

That is why she was thankful that the train started slow and then picked up speed. That is why she was glad that there were no automatic doors that prevented her entry. That is why she threw her luggage in and jumped onto a running train.

The passengers nearest to the door chuckled at her flustered appearance, but she paid them no heed. She heaved her bags along with her as she searched for her sleeper berth.

_21, 22, 23, 24 and finally 25!_

She found her seat. But to her utmost annoyance, somebody else had already occupied it!

_This guy has got some nerve! _

"Excuse me mister! You're on my seat! Do you mind getting up?" she angrily addressed the young man on her seat. Alas, there was no response.

_He's kind of cute though. _Long silver strands of hair, a handsome face with high cheekbones, nicely tanned skin and by the looks of it – a well-built body as well. She couldn't see his eyes as he was turned away from her and was facing the window.

_I wonder who he is, he certainly is HOT! Oh my God! What is wrong with me? This guy took my seat and I'm checking him out! I should be ashamed of myself! That's it, he better move RIGHT NOW!_

"Hello? Excuse me! I'm talking you boy! O' specimen of the male species – you're on my seat!" she cried at him.

_Maybe he's deaf!_

She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and finally, the young man turned towards her.

_His eyes are beautiful! _

They were the most vibrant shade of gold she had ever seen. But they seemed hollow, as though the spark had died down_._ _Maybe he's suffered a terrible loss._

Zoning out of her thoughts, she saw that the man was staring at her. He looked like he wanted to know why she had disturbed him. _Poor guy, he is deaf. It looks like he didn't hear a word I said!_

So she began to sign, though she didn't know how to. She pointed at the seat and then at herself repeatedly while saying "This seat - mine". The man never replied. He glanced at her and the seat, then quietly moved to sit on the opposite one. _He could have at least apologised. Maybe he's a mute too! How sad! No wonder he is grief-stricken. Life must be quite difficult for a person who is both deaf and dumb._

In her sympathy for his "apparent" disabilities, she kindly introduced herself and said "I'm Kagome" while pointing at herself and then making the letters of her name with her hand crudely. She then pointed at him and asked "Who are you?"

To her utter dismay, all she got in response was that the man looked at her as though she'd grown two heads. He simply turned away from her and began gazing out of the window as though she never existed.

_How dare he! Benevolence has no value these days! _"Fine you fool! Be that way - bitter and lonely!" Kagome yelled at him assuming he couldn't hear her. _Boy, this is going to be one long journey..._

* * *

I hope it was clear who "the young man" was. Sorry for the very late update. I will try to be consistent from now onwards.

Review only if you want to. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much.


End file.
